


key to the whole thing

by vtsh_ann



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, сцена в мотеле такой пиздец аЙМ КРАИН-
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtsh_ann/pseuds/vtsh_ann
Summary: Эллиот не может быть ключом ко всему, она не может даже найти ключ к самой себе, без наркотиков рассыпаясь на части, ни на что не способная.





	key to the whole thing

**Author's Note:**

> окей девочки я пыталась написать ЧТО-ТО не знаю получилось ли но что есть......опять же тактильность пиздец не знаю откуда но я так вижу
> 
> посвящаю всем солнышкам которые увязли со мной в этой тьме, я с вами до конца.
> 
> я старалась буду рада фидбэку всем пис

«Ты – ключ ко всему» – говорит она с печальной улыбкой, после чего уходит, оставляя Элли одну в баре, бросая надежду, что теперь все будет как прежде, а может даже и лучше, стоит лишь попробовать. И Эллиот пробует. Покупает неоправданно дорогой кофе, принимает приглашение босса на ужин, _– можно позвать девушку? _удивленно вскинутые брови, _– у тебя есть девушка?_ не очень уверенный кивок в ответ. Вообще, они ещё не встречаются, но Элли почти уверена, что Шейла согласится. Эллиот зовет ее с собой, как партнерку, Эллиот приходит на ужин, Эллиот пробует жить как все. И спотыкается на первых же шагах, и осколки собственного прошлого впиваются в кожу, вскрывая старые шрамы и заодно оставляя новые.

_Расскажи о своей матери. Как она умерла?_

Элли возвращается, потому что не может оставаться в стороне.

//

_«Я уже говорила, ты – ключ ко всему.»_

Эллиот не может быть ключом ко всему, она не может даже найти ключ к самой себе, без наркотиков рассыпаясь на части, ни на что не способная. Морфин без субоксона, доза сверх самостоятельно определённой нормы, за все ошибки рано или поздно приходится платить. Повышенная чувствительность к внешним раздражителям, судороги, боль в каждой существующей мышце, паранойя, депрессия. Эллиот ответственно подошла к вопросу и знала, что её ждет. Но, как оказалось, знать – не значит оказаться готовой, ведь теоретическая осведомлённость не идет ни в какое сравнение с ломкой на практике. Эллиот будет в порядке, обязательно будет, если переживет эту ночь.

Она сидит рядом все время, и остаётся сидеть, когда остальные, разочаровавшись, уходят. Элли находит в себе силы подняться, бросить на женщину взгляд.

_Одна доза, и я буду в порядке._

_Ну нет, малыш, обойдемся без этого._

_Одна доза._

Элли было бы стыдно за этот умоляющий тон, если бы сейчас она могла чувствовать что-то, кроме боли. Женщина смотрит недоверчиво. Эллиот знает, что она облажалась.

//

Анжела в аркадном зале, на ней свадебное платье, и Эллиот, только что сама того не осознавая сделавшая ей предложение, идёт навстречу в смокинге. Кажется, она чувствует себя счастливой, она ведь счастлива? Должна быть, ведь в глубине души она всегда ждала именно этого, наблюдая за тем как Анжела дает шанс очередному ухажеру, глупому, нелепому, явно не стоящему потраченного на него времени.

Эллиот хочет сфокусироваться на счастье, но что-то мешает, и сделать это ей никак не удаётся. Эллиот хотела бы наслаждаться моментом, но необъяснимая, произрастающая непонятно откуда тревога лишь нарастает, а Анжела говорит что-то про спасение мира, про ожидания окружающих, про монстров. Эллиот окончательно перестает понимать, что происходит, когда и Анджела, и аркадный зал погружаются во тьму, и голос – тот самый, которым вещал с экрана мужчина в цилиндре и маске, – утверждает, что она одна. Да, Эллиот одна в этой тьме. Эллиот одна, напуганная, уставшая, потерянная, отчаянно сжимающая в руках знакомую маску, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках кого-либо, кто поможет ей. Спасёт её от собственных монстров.

/

Эллиот просыпается в мотеле, и отчаяние накрывает её сразу после осознания, что она снова одна. Они все ушли, отказались от неё, оставив в одиночестве. Эллиот ненавидит их за то, что бросили её, Эллиот ненавидит себя за то, что позволила им это сделать, дала повод в себе усомниться, да что там, облажалась везде, где только было возможно. Эллиот сглатывает ком в горле, обнимает колени, прижимая их к груди, и чувство одиночества, сразу после пробуждения отступившее, казалось, на второй план, снова накрывает её с головой.

_Я одна._

Раздраженные глаза горят от слез, упуская из вида появившуюся в углу фигуру. Громкие всхлипы заглушают звук чужих шагов по комнате.

_Нет, не одна. Я никуда не уйду, малыш._

Женщина в старой потертой куртке, вздыхая, останавливается рядом, а Эллиот смотрит на нее снизу вверх, пытаясь понять, реально ли это или, может, она все ещё спит.

_Мы вместе до конца._

На смену ошарашенности приходит смущение, и Элли опускает взгляд, трёт глаза и вновь обнимает колени, сильнее притягивая их к груди, не зная, куда ещё деть руки. Женщина садится позади неё, немного погодя осторожно касается её голого плеча, и Эллиот снова, как тогда на набережной, не чувствует дискомфорта от нарушения границ. Кожа её всё ещё горит, отзываясь болью на любые прикосновения, но под пальцами женщины внезапно успокаивается, а Эллиот слишком измотана для попыток найти этому объяснение. Женщина же не делает ничего сверх, только медленно гладит её плечо, изредка спускаясь на спину. Эллиот не имеет ничего против этих прикосновений, а внизу нет острых камней, на которые может быть очень больно падать. Она позволяет себе расслабиться, закрывает глаза, сама тянется в объятья женщины, обвивает руками её рёбра, носом утыкается в ключицу и дышит урывками, пытаясь сдержать очередной поток слёз.

Женщина все ещё пахнет попкорном, хотя с последнего её пребывания в аркадном зале времени прошло достаточно для того, чтоб запах выветрился. Женщина пахнет мокрой пылью, потом и сигаретным дымом. Женщина гладит её голые плечи и спину через насквозь мокрую от пота майку, женщина шепчет что всё хорошо, а Эллиот тихо всхлипывает, неловко прижимаясь ближе, сжимая в кулаках ткань чужой куртки. Женщина излучает спокойствие, и Эллиот на какое-то время действительно успокаивается, после чего, зарываясь лицом в чужую футболку, заходится слезами с новой силой. Она хочет прекратить, нежные осторожные поглаживания и спокойный сердечный ритм женщины рядом должны этому способствовать, но чувство, дурацкое, будто она этого всего не заслуживает, бесконтрольно пожирает все остальные.

_Всё порядке, Эллиот. Ты в порядке._

Рука женщины гладит её по голове, медленно проходясь по бритому затылку, касается кожи за ухом, спускается к шее и сразу поднимается обратно, и Элли неловко касается её живота, почти сразу убирая руку, прижимая её к собственной груди, будто стараясь занимать как можно меньше места и свести возможность случайных касаний до минимума. Женщина осторожно целует её в висок, продолжает гладить по голове, по плечам, по спине – везде, куда без проблем достанут руки. Эллиот успокаивается через какое-то время, она все ещё обнимает женщину одной рукой, слегка трётся носом о чужую шею. Она все ещё всхлипывает, когда поднимает голову, встречая сочувствующий взгляд серых глаз и плескающуюся в нем немного печальную улыбку. Мгновение – и Эллиот сама тянется ближе, к чужому лицу, и вопрос "можно поцеловать тебя?", так вслух и не произнесённый, женщина уже самостоятельно снимает с языка, и её сухие губы, целующие в ответ, и язык, касающийся языка Элли, проходящий по зубам, облизывающий губы, и её руки, обнимающие скулы и притягивающие лицо девушки ещё ближе, Эллиот расценивает как согласие.

Эллиот касается её шеи, запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке, а руки женщины спускаются вниз, на талию, забираются под майку, гладят обнаженную кожу на животе и пояснице. Эллиот тянется снять промокшую тряпку, но чужие руки обхватывают её запястья.

_Не торопись, малыш._

Женщина улыбается, поглаживая большими пальцами кожу, а Эллиот боится смотреть ей в глаза.

_Я просто... Замёрзла._

_Да. Я так и поняла._

Она смотрит на неё ещё мгновение, а потом тянется за поцелуем сама, накрывает губы Эллиот своими, медленно снимает с неё мокрую майку, прерывая поцелуй только затем, чтобы стянуть её через голову. Элли расстегивает чужую рубашку, стаскивая её вместе с курткой, отбрасывая в сторону, кладёт ладони на талию, задирает футболку, касается голой кожи. Руки женщины медленно поднимаются вверх, почти добираются до груди, но в последний момент меняют направление и обнимают спину, и после холодной мокрой ткани прикосновения тёплых рук вызывают дрожь, заставляют кожу покрываться мурашками.

_У тебя жар, солнышко._

_Всё в порядке._

Женщина целует её в висок, _нет, не совсем,_ накидывает на плечи одеяло, _тебе нужно поспать,_ вновь обнимает, ложится на бок, всё ещё прижимая её к себе, укладывая рядом.

Эллиот, расслабленная вознобновленными поглаживаниями по голове, на грани сна и бодрствования хочет спросить, что это было, но отметает эту идею, ведь даже она сама, начавшая всё это, не может дать ясного ответа на этот вопрос. Девушка засыпает, не произнеся ни слова, молча уткнувшись в чужую ключицу, что всё так же успокаивающе пахнет попкорном и сигаретами.


End file.
